Travesura Realizada
by DanniMoon
Summary: [A/U] Mako y Korra son alumnos de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, ellos pertenecen a casas completamente diferentes, pero siempre dicen "del odio al amor solo hay un paso" ¿Sera posible que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor puedan enamorarse? [One-Shot]


**Hola hola les traigo un one-shot inspirado en el ambiente de Harry Potter, espero que les guste y comenten :3 **

**Live ForEver **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon.  
El ambiente relativo a Harry Potter tampoco me pertenecen son de la imaginación de JK Rowling. Solamente los uso para mi historia.**

El colegio de Magia y Hechicería es una escuela a la cual asisten jóvenes magos para desarrollar sus habilidades mágicas este se encuentra en las colinas de Escocia es invisible para los muggles (personas no mágicas).

Korra es una estudiante de cuarto año que pertenece a la casa de Gryffindor puede ser una muchacha algo impulsiva y en ocasiones algo demente pero su coraje, valor y honor es lo que más lo distingue algo muy perteneciente a su casa.

Ella se encontraba en la biblioteca los libros estaban en aire acomodase, algo que a cualquier persona le daría miedo pero para ella y el resto de estudiantes de esa escuela era normal tanto eso como ver los fantasmas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto su amiga Asami, ella era perteneciente a la casa Revenclaw que se distingue por su inteligencia.

-Nada solo pienso-dijo la morena mientras apoyaba su cara en la mesa.

-Puedes contarme si quieres, sabes que no diré nada-

-¿Tú crees que los opuestos se atraen?-

-Depende en qué sentido-

-No sé, algo como una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, juntos -

-Pues básicamente en la escuela es prohibido, esas casas se odian-respondió la pelinegra mientras bajaba su libro.

-Ósea que siempre terminaran peleándose-dijo la morena decepcionada.

-Puede que si tienen ideales diferentes-

oOo oOo oOo

La morena estaba frente al lago negro, la conversación que tuvo con su amiga la dejo algo decepcionada, eso explicaría porque siempre termina peleándose con ese chico de los ojos dorados que últimamente robaba su sueño, pero lo que no entendía era como fue que se enamoró.

_FlashBack_

_Korra estaba practicando sola para poder entrar en el equipo de Quidditch, ella tenía horas en el campo de verdad deseaba entrar._

_-¡Ey tu fuera de aquí!-grito una voz masculina._

_-¡Yo tengo horas aquí, vete tú!-respondió la leona mientras decencia hacia el suelo._

_-Como te atreves sangre sucia-respondió el muchacho mientras sacaba su varita._

_-¿Acaso me quieres retar mortifago?- dijo Korra mientras sacaba su varita._

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_

_-¡Expulso!-_

_Ambos muchachos salieron volando en el suelo, pero inmediatamente se levantaron._

_-Mako, no te metas en problemas o te castigaran de nuevo-dijo uno de sus amigos, tenía los mismos ojos que él, ella suponía que eran hermanos._

_Fin del FlashBack_

-¡Arrgg como es que me meti en todo esto!-grito la morena a los cuatro vientos

-Se llama amor korra-dijo una voz a su espalda

Ahí se encontraba su mejor amigo un muchacho de cuarto año igual que ella pero la diferencia es que el era de la casa de Hifflepuff, un tejon de corazón.

-¡Bolin! Voy contra el orden natural esto no puede ser posible-le contaba korra

-Aveces no escoges de quien te enamoras-respondio el mientras ponía su mano en su hombro y le dediacaba una sonrisa.

_FlashBack_

_Korra y Mako llevaban todo el invierno peleando, prácticamente toda la escuela sabía que eran rivales, se gritaban, sacaban sus varitas y empezaba duelo.  
Ella se encontraba justamente cerca del bosque prohibido con su mejor amigo estaban buscando unas plantas para su clase de herbologia, ellos se habían separado para terminar más rápido._

_-¡Vaya, vaya, miren a quien me encontré!-dijo el ojo-dorado, a diferencia de las veces pasadas, esta vez estaba solo_

_-¡Que quieres mako! ¡LARGO!-dijo a la defensiva, mientras sacaba su varita, acto que por lo mismo siguió el._

_-Levicorpus-_

_-Locomotor Wibbly-_

_Después de varios hechizos quedaron fatigados, pero el lanzo su ultimo hechizo._

_-Palalingua- Mako finalizo, con este hechizo hizo la lengua de Korra se pegara en su paladar impidiéndole hablar, ella simplemente le mandaba ojos pistoleros mientras que el muchachos se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella, lo cual hizo que se pusiera nerviosa- ¿Sabes Korra? No entiendo porque siempre pienso en ti, eres como una droga, es inevitable no molestarte_

_El Slytherin acorralo a la Leona, la agarro de los hombros y la miro a los ojos, aquellas palabras sonaban tan sinceras que no supo que decir, en cualquier momento iba a terminar el hechizo, y ella se quedaría muda no por el hechizo sino por la declaración de su enemigo._

_-Todo este tiempo, siempre te he espiado-dijo Mako mientras se acercaba a Korra aún más- y siempre he soñado lo mismo_

_El hechizo había terminado y definitivamente el cerebro de Korra se desenchufo, no sabía qué hacer, por el efecto del acercamiento del solo agarro su gabardina verde con fuerza, esperando el golpe final._

_-Solo deseo esto- fueron sus últimas palabras de Mako, había cortado la distancia que los separaba y la beso mientras aferraba las manos en su cintura, ella al principio no reacciono pero se dejó llevar puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar su beso._

_Cuando termino el beso se miraron a los ojos, era como si la rivalidad no existiera, ella vio por encima del hombro de muchacho que acaba de besar y se le helo la sangre de ver a Bolin con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta._

_Fin del FlashBack_

-Aun no puedo creer que te guste pero solo quiero que seas feliz-dijo ahora Bolín mientras la abrazaba, como respuesta de su amiga solo escucho un pequeño lloriqueo.

-Esto está mal-dijo la morena llorando.

-No llores-dijo mientras le entregaba un pedazo de pergamino- sé que lo vez a escondidas y conseguí esto para ti, para que te sientas más segura.

oOo oOo oOo

-**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**-susurro la morena en el pergamino.

El pergamino que le regalo Bolin, no era cualquiera, era el famoso Mapa del Merodeador, donde mostraba todos pesadillos de la escuela, no había secreto alguno para este mapa, ella sabía como utilizarlo, era para ver a escondidas a aquel muchachos azabache de los ojos dorados.

-Lumus-dijo mientras levantaba su varita y se ilumino de la punta, así comenzó a caminar mientras veía el mapa, ella caminaba debajo del castillo de eso estaba segura, se sentía nerviosa, no porque era de noche y caminaba sola, era porque se iba a encontrar con él, cuando lo veía y lo abrazaba era como si nada existiera, pero sabía que nunca un Gryffindor estaría junto a un Slyterin.

Había pasado exactamente unos 15 minutos estaba frente a una puerta y miro el mapa, ahí decía Mako, ahí se encontraba el, del otro lado de la puerta y estaba más que nerviosa, su mano temerosa agarro la perilla de la puerta y la giro, solo se escuchó el chillido de la puerta vieja y los latidos de su corazón, se adentró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, el muchacho solo la miro a los ojos y se acercó a ella.

-Te tardaste-dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura y le sonreía de lado.

-Bueno esque salir de la sala común no fue fácil-dijo mientras miraba a otro lado, sabía que su perdición eran esos ojos azules.

-Nox- Susurro Mako y la varita de Korra se apagó, agarro el mapa y la miro- ¿Nos ha ayudado mucho el mapa no crees?

-Bastante-

**Travesura realizada**\- dijo Mako mientras ponía su varita en el pergamino y todo el camino que mostraba el pergamino se borró.

El silencio gobernó mientras dejaba Korra dejaba el pergamino su varita y la de su amado a un lado, cuando termino se incorporó y el empezó a acariciar su cara con las yemas de sus dedos como si fuera tan frágil, se acercó lentamente y la beso.


End file.
